In Thanks
by tensergorn
Summary: Match gave Toriko the shirt off his back, but didn't expect Toriko to return the favor.


"Wanna take your shirt off for me again?" Toriko's bulky silhouette lounged in the door frame.

"Toriko?" Match blearily looked up from his bedroll. He had thought that once he put his head down to sleep after that harrowing journey through Ice Hell, he wouldn't raise it again until they were in Life. He hadn't been counting on Toriko's horniness, apparently. Not at all. "What'd you say?"

The big Gourmet Hunter sauntered into the small room and plopped down next to Match's futon. "I'll go first." His weight dimpled the Jellyfish Limousine floor, and Match had to raise to his elbows to keep from sliding into the depression.

"Ah, hey," Match wasn't sure if he was protesting his weakened body's inexorable slide, or the undressing. But he only managed to make a difference on the former. His eyes met with a familiar muscled chest emerging from under a shirt.

"Whoa, stop!" Match said, stronger this time. Toriko peeled shirt the rest of the way off, then stopped, expression mauled by the dim light. "Ah. All right."

Match took a breath. "Look, no offense, but I'm missing a leg. Not sure I'm in the mood now."

Silence. Toriko didn't put his shirt back on. Just sat there, a dark mass illuminated by the blue hallway light. It highlighted the bandage where his left arm should have been. Match's leg twitched, the part that remained anyway. Some sort of empathy spasm to the idea of a lost limb, considering he couldn't feel a damn thing below the thigh thanks to Teppei's bandages. Ah hell, he wasn't starting to feel bad for rejecting the guy, was he?

Toriko leaned over and Match found himself slanting into the offered kiss. Strong lips and a well-muscled jaw dominated his. The warm kiss broke a second before forming again for much longer. Neck at an uncomfortable angle, Match began to strain. His arms trembled under him; shit, he wasn't really ready for this. It wasn't just exhaustion triggering the tremor taking over his body.

Match ducked his head to swallow and shift himself. "Give... give me a second. You're insatiable."

The hall light caught the edge of Toriko's smile. "That would be me."

Better balanced, back into the kiss they went. It deepened and spread, but what Match noticed was Toriko's one good hand reaching out to lift the fabric of his nightshirt. The hand became more insistent, pulling at buttons until the garment was in disarray. A growl of frustration or perhaps pleasure was muffled between their mouths. Toriko ripped off the shirt. Then, for the second or maybe umpteenth time that day, Toriko exerted superhuman strength, this time to pull the gangster out of the futon to straddle the hunter's thigh.

The angle was still awkward, but there were hands in motion. Toriko's, running over Match's scar-puckered back and Match's running over Toriko's firm chest. He tweaked a nipple, earning a pleased grunt. That decided it; his hand headed south.

Toriko's waistband was taut, but once his hand passed under the elastic, there was plenty of room for a hand and the sizeable cock he found. Surprised at his own audacity, he stroked it. Gently at first, admiringly caressing it. The thing was soft, but hardening by the second.

He pushed the shorts down. Toriko let out a grunt as Match gripped firmly and twisted his fist up the shaft. Slowly back down he went, tugging on the delicate foreskin.

Toriko mouthed at Match's spiky hair, steamy breath heating his scalp. Match's own breath hitched, and he stopped trying to support himself. Shoulder against Toriko's chest, both his hands pumped the other man's cock.

"More," Toriko growled, clamping the back of Match's neck in his mouth.

Match's hands stumbled but kept rubbing as Toriko's tongue lashed against his throat. Those powerful jaws once again set him trembling as they gnawed at his neck. Throat becoming encircled by a wet ring of saliva, Match stuttered out a moan.

"Oh god," he gasped as Toriko dug into the soft flesh between his neck and shoulder.

Toriko's cock was a huge weight in his hands, twitching along with the nibble of teeth overtaking his jaw. His hands slid along its length easily - Toriko was a furnace. Match's balls were plastered against Toriko's sweaty thigh while his own cock strained against the air.

"H...hey..." He wasn't a complete stranger to begging, but it didn't come naturally. "Touch... touch my cock, okay?"

A muffled growl of assent was all the warning Match got before a sizeable hand envolped his cock and squeezed. Match's head lolled back, his remaining blood rushing to taste the hot friction Toriko's strokes were lending.

"God..." He opened his eyes and looked down to see the head of his cock disappear and reappear from the other man's meaty palm. It was enough to make a man crazy. "Fuck _me._"

Suddenly he had a mouthful of Toriko's salty tongue as he was pulled into a messy kiss that tasted like his own sweat.

"Get on my lap," Toriko's breath came in great huffs.

"Ngh!" The stump wasn't going anywhere fast. Match was so drained of energy, overstimulated and unable to do anything but buck up more into Toriko's fist.

"Shit, just" he stuttered out. "Like that, yeah." His hands lost their grip on Toriko's cock and his brain started to reel with the force of impending orgasm.

The needy whine that escaped from Match's throat really could be forgiven, after all, he was riding the edge so close. This wasn't like wielding his sword at all. Instead of moving from zero to full power, Toriko was keeping him skirting the edge of pleasure, unable to cross over into bliss.

Suddenly the hand on his cock was gone; it was cradling under his leg and he was being lifted up to straddle Toriko's thick cock. His back fell against Toriko's broad chest and that large cock slid up against his own. Then something magical happened. Toriko bounced his hips, his massive cock rutted up against Match's balls.

Match's moan was drowned out by the primitive growl behind him. Toriko had latched onto his neck again, and one huge hand grasped the heads of their cocks. "Like this."

"Fuck, ohh," Match moaned. He grasped Toriko's side with one hand, but it didn't matter, he was caught between Toriko at both ends, and couldn't think of anywhere he'd rather be.

Toriko's cock pulsed under his, and that was it. His consciousness fizzled and his nerves sparked, and his cock spat cords of semen over Toriko's hand. Numbed, he was aware of how it dripped down his shaft and and made Toriko's cock slip just that much faster.

Which sent Toriko over the edge as well, the big man's body tensing for long seconds before collapsing back, trembling and taking Match with him to the floor.

A blessed nothing occupied Match's thoughts as his breathing evened out. A puddle of semen spread up Match's stomach and squelched between his thighs. When he finally was coherent enough to have a thought, it was, _God, would all that come have fit in my ass?_

That wasn't going to cut it as far as thoughts went. It had a lot more to do with _Will we do this again?_ and not enough to do with _What just happened?_

"Okay, what was that all about?" Match said, turning over. "You're injured, I'm injured. We had better things to do than fuck."

Toriko looked sheepish.

Match continued. "My men are dead...mostly. And your chef friend, he has to be worried about you."

"He needed sleep," Toriko said quietly. Then more brightly, "He knocked himself out worrying about me."

_Oh, I get your game, _Match thought. "And I'm dependable. And available."

"Yeah, well" Toriko said, sitting up and reaching for his shirt. He wiped the come off his belly with it. "You really saved me in the fight today. Thank you."

_Bullshit,_ Match thought. "You gonna go pay a visit to Takimaru after this too? How about Teppei?" Match snapped. "Or you only go for guys who make the first move?"

"I..." It was rare to see Toriko at a loss for words. Fortunately, he had a smile prepared. "Heh heh. No one's ever offered me the shirt off their back before. You really got me with that one."

"Heh," Match relaxed. "Well, maybe the phytoncide went to your head. Went to mine, anyway."

Toriko stood up, pulling up his shorts. "Get some sleep. It's a big day tomorrow in Life."

Match fixed Toriko with a look. "Hey. You forget your manners or something?"

"Huh?"

"At least let me fall asleep beside the guy who just jerked me off."

The big smile on Toriko's face nuzzled against Match's forehead as they drifted into much-needed sleep.


End file.
